warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Moonkitty
thumb|258px|Cover is door Morgenpoot gemaakt! "M & M zullen M&M redden en M&M van de troon stoten..." Welkom bij deze doodserieuze fanfiction. Dit meesterwerk wordt gemaakt door Moon en Morgen. M&M dus. Blauwe M&M's zijn heilig. Geniet van deze fanfiction. Pootjes van Morgen en Moon. Waarschuwing! Kijk uit waar je loopt, dit verhaal ligt vol met plotgaten! Also, verdwaal niet in het web van clichés! Pas als je deze twee zinnen tellende waarschuwing zorgvuldig hebt gelezen, kan je verder naar de inleiding. Veel leesplezier! Inleiding ⊱─∘──── ✰ℳ✰ ────∘─⊰ Er was eens een verbannen SchaduwClankat. Hij was geheel onterecht uit de Clan verstoten door zijn wrede leider, die Donkerster heette. De verbannen kat, wiens naam allang vergeten is, besloot om weg te gaan van het woud en op een mooie, rustige plek een nieuwe Clan op te richten. Dat ging helemaal volgens plan; hij ronselde wat katten en trok van bos naar bos in de hoop een mooi nieuw thuis te vinden. Op een gegeven moment, kwamen hij en zijn volgelingen aan bij een tweebeenplaats. De nieuwe leider besloot dat deze plek, te midden van alle levensgevaarlijke monsters, perfect voor zijn Clankamp was. Hij stichtte de nieuwe Clan en noemde deze de Macht & Moed Clan, ter ere van de twee belangrijkste eigenschappen van zijn krijgers. Die waren niet zo te spreken over de nieuwe naam; het was véél te lang. Daarom kortten ze het voor het gemak af naar M&MClan. De leider was het daar niet mee eens, dus besloten de krijgers om hem af te zetten door middel van een staatsgreep. Zo was de voormalige SchaduwClankat weer Clanloos en dat is waarschijnlijk ook de reden dat zijn naam vergeten is. De M&MClan ging het voor de wind. Ze waren een democratische Clan zonder leider, want dat was eerlijk, maar toen grepen op een dag de kittens de macht en veranderde de M&MClan in een grote speelplaats. Na dat fiasco besloten de Clankatten dat het tóch wel handig was om een leider te kiezen, en zo kozen ze dus Mussenvacht, die zijn naam veranderde naar M&Mster ter ere van de geweldige Clan. Deze M&Mster zwerfde op een dag een beetje door het territorium, toen hij langs een heel groot gebouw kwam. Er stond met grote letters "AH" op. M&Mster kon niet heel goed lezen, dus hij sprak de letters even voor zichzelf uit: "Ahaaaa!". M&Mster was meteen al jaloers op de mooie blauwe pakjes van de tweebenen, dus hij ging terug naar de Clan en riep uit: "Beste katten, vandaag is het tijdperk aangebroken dat wij de Ahaaaa binnenvallen en ons territorium vergroten!" Iedereen was dolenthousiast en zo vertrok de strijdlustige M&MClan, van de kleinste kitten tot de grootste oudste, om deel te nemen aan de strijd. De tweebenen sloegen op de vlucht zodra ze de horde katten binnen zagen komen en vanaf dat moment was de Ahaaa van de M&MClan. Ze doopten de winkel meteen om naar M&M, want ze waren helemaal weg van die twee letters. Zo begonnen ze het gebouw een beetje te verkennen en kwamen erachter dat er genoeg voedsel was voor manen. M&Mster stuurde een patrouille naar de snoepafdeling en daar zag commandant Rozenklauw iets opmerkelijks, namelijk zakjes met M&M erop. Rozenklauw was ervan overtuigd dat dit een teken van de SterrenClan was en liet het aan M&Mster zien, die de M&Ms meteen probeerde. En hij vond ze ontzettend lekker! Zo lekker dat hij meer en meer en meer ervan begon te eten, totdat uiteindelijk het zakje gele M&Ms op was. Teleurgesteld liet hij een nog een zakje halen, maar ditmaal was het een blauwe. M&Mster begon er veel te snel van te eten en het onvermijdelijke gebeurde: hij stikte in een M&M en verloor een leven. Vanaf dat moment verbood hij alle blauwe M&Ms, en mochten de katten alleen nog maar gele en bruine eten. Maar de SterrenClan vond dat niet kunnen, en zond een boodschap naar M&Mster, in de vorm van een mysterieuze profetie: "M & M zullen M&M redden en M&M van de troon stoten..." Hoofdstuk 1 ⌑≫━━━⏌M⎿━━━≪⌑ Maankit opende haar ogen. De wereld was prachtig. Ze was net een seconden oud, maar nu al vol met leven. Ze snoof de heerlijke lucht van M&M’s op en liep naar haar leider, genaamd M&Mster. Maankit ging op de ijskoude grond zitten en glimlachte. ‘Leider, ik wil leerling worden.’ ‘Nou, dan regelen we dat toch gewoon!’ miauwde M&Mster. Maankit begon op en neer te springen. ‘Yes, yes, yes!’ ‘Ho, ho, school is niet leuk. Doe ‘ns even normaal!’ schreeuwde M&Mster tegen de hyperactieve Maankit. Maar Maankit hield niet op met blij zijn. ‘Ik ga leren hoe ik zakjes M&M’s moet openmaken zonder dat de hele inhoud op de grond valt en wat de beste manier is om ze te eten en, en…’ M&Mster snoerde haar de mond. ‘Als je nou niet gewoon reageert als een normaal kind, vind ik het ook niet waard je tot leerling te benoemen!’ snauwde hij. Maankit deinsde achteruit. ‘Ja… Leerling zijn is inderdaad erg saai. Alsjeblieft, maak me geen leerling!’ M&Mster begon kwaadaardig te lachen. Maankit keek hem vreemd aan. Wat is dit voor een leider? vroeg ze zich af. Nadat M&Mster na vijf minuten nog steeds niet was uitgelachen, liep ze maar weg. Oké dan ga ik maar slapen. Dat is ook altijd leuk. M&Mster haalde diep adem. ‘Daarom maak ik je ook leerling! Jouw hele jeugd kan ik verpesten met een paar woorden!’ Daarna lachte hij weer verder. ‘Dat was vreemd,’ mompelde Maankit. Ze besloot zich er maar niet zo veel van aan te trekken. Hij zou vast teveel bruine M&M’s op hebben ofzo. Het zou niet eerlijk zijn om nu al over hem te oordelen. Ze moest hem een kans geven. ‘Maankit, jij hebt zeven minuten bereikt en het is tijd voor jou om leerling te worden. Muhaha. Vanaf deze dag, totdat je, je krijgersnaam hebt gekregen, word je bij de naam Maanpoot genoemd. Je mentor zal Luipaardtijger zijn. En ik ben hier wel klaar mee. Ga maar lijden. Muhahaha!’ riep M&Mster zonder reden. Maanpoot en Luipaardtijger keken elkaar verward aan, maar zeiden niets. Ze hadden niet door dat de zielige Morgenpoot ergens in de schaduwen zat te huilen omdat ze al twee jaar leerling was. Hoofdstuk 2 ⊱─∘──── ✰ℳ✰ ────∘─⊰ Morgenpoot had met grote ogen naar de ceremonie gekeken. Maanpoot was gewoon nu al leerling, terwijl zij zes manen had moeten wachten! En vandaag was, als ze het goed had geteld tenminste, haar vierentwintigste maan als leerling aangebroken. Misschien kwam het omdat Rozenklauw haar mentor was - die had zoveel leerlingen getraind dat hij steeds Morgenpoots naam steeds vergat. 'Hee, Ochtendpoot! Kom trainen! Dan kan Maanpoot je leren hoe je de sluiphouding moet doen!' riep Rozenklauw opgewonden uit. Morgenpoot trok met een oor. 'Eh, ik heet eigenlijk Morgenpoot, en ik ben al...drieëntwintig manen en negenentwintig komma negen dagen langer in training', rekende ze uit. 'Oh.' Rozenklauw leek eens flink na te denken. 'Nou, dan... eh...' De roodharige commandant was niet zo goed in improviseren. Morgenpoot bleef hem geduldig aankijken. Ondertussen stond Maanpoot op en neer te springen. 'Ik kan niet wachten! Gaan we jagen? Ik heb zoveel honger dat ik een tweebeen op zou kunnen eten!' Morgenpoot keek de witte poes stomverbaasd aan. Een tweebeen? Maar die is twintig keer groter dan dat mormel! Hoe kan Maanpoot die opeten? Toen ze haar gedachten onder woorden bracht, kreeg ze een hele lange zucht als reactie en dus besloot ze om maar stil te zijn. 'Ik heb wat supernuttigs bedacht wat we kunnen doen!' schreeuwde Rozenklauw. 'We gaan M&M's eten!' Morgenpoot was nu nog verwarder. 'Hoort het niet bij de krijgscode dat een leerling eerst voor de Clan moet jagen en dan pas mag eten?' Maanpoot haalde haar schouders op. 'Waar moeten we dan op jagen?' Dat was eigenlijk een heel terechte opmerking waar Morgenpoot niet zo snel een antwoord op wist. M&M's hadden geen poten, tenslotte. Rozenklauw ging de twee leerlingen voor naar de prooihoop. Ondertussen was Luipaardtijger daar ook al, en hij zat zich vol te proppen met M&M's. 'Hoe wist je dat we hierheen gingen?' vroeg Maanpoot nieuwsgierig aan haar mentor. De gestreepte kater met vlekken keek op. 'Euh, nou, eigenlijk wist ik dat niet', mompelde Luipaardtijger. 'Ik had gewoon zin in M&M's. Tenslotte is er genoeg voor iedereen. En Schemerloper had laatst een nieuwe voorraad ontdekt, dus ik besloot om die uit te testen.' Meer woorden waren er niet nodig. Morgenpoot reet met haar klauw een zakje open en begon te knabbelen. Tijdens haar drieëntwintig manen lange training had ze namelijk precies geleerd hoe dat moest. Maar dat was ook gelijk het enige wat ze had geleerd, eigenlijk. Wat Morgenpoot en Maanpoot toen nog niet wisten, was dat binnenkort hun saaie leven drastisch zou veranderen. Hoofdstuk 3 Categorie:Moonkitty1's fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions